Fragments of Memories
by Koh-lest-er-ohl
Summary: A human having such a close relationship to a god. It's never been heard of... or has it? A punishment has been made and history seems to repeat itself. What does this mean for Yato and Hiyori? (Beware: OC, slight lack of Yukine, mild Yatori moments, Rated T for lang.) Changed title from: Love is Unfair


**A/N: I should really be doing homework... but I'm not going to. Anyways, here's a story. Please do leave a review if you can.**

**Noragami does not belong to me!**

* * *

The moment Hiyori set her small foot into her large house, she immediately knew something was wrong. Her eyes darted across the visible space of her before she cautiously walked over to slowly drop down her brown leather book bag at the steps of the polished stairs.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" The brunette called out, taking a few steps and waiting for some kind of reaction.

_Why is it so cold?_

She didn't think Ms. Sasaki would leave the window open when she decides to take a break every once in a while. As her family's most prized housekeeper for so many years, Hiyori knew that old woman like the back of her hand. Walking into the kitchen, she was told otherwise.

The window was open to a size big enough for a small cat to get in.

Hiyori wanted to relax, but the hair on her arms kept on rising up in rigid goosebumps. She rubbed her bare arms and observed the room once again.

_You're a senior now, Hiyori! Get a hold of yourself!_ She reprimanded in her mind in attempt to calm herself down.

Hiyori walked up to the open window and struggled to close it without letting her skirt ride up too high. She climbed atop the steel surface of the kitchen countertop and pushed back the window until she heard the satisfying snap. She smiled triumphantly and jumped down with the slightest of ease before pulling her skirt down at a more decent length (if that was possible... the skirts barely covered anything!)

"That skirts way too low." A familiar voice said right behind her.

Hiyori decided that watching martial arts and her love for the great Tono was the reason she could react so easily. She jumped forward with her amr pulled back before turning on her heel and launching her balled fist for the face of the intruder.

"Woah there!"

A large hand caught her and she looked up to see who the heck could catch her flying fist of death. Her eyes widened in shock, instantly identifying the figure from the messy mop of black hair and sky blue orbs. She ignored the fact that they looked so much duller than they usually would be.

She huffed,"Yato?"

He smiled in apology and rubbed the back of his head,"I wanted to surprise you, but your housekeeper wasn't home, so I had to break in-"

The god of calamity was cut off with Hiyori's angry battle cry as she kicked him into the wall in a mere second. The second he opened his eyes, he saw a fuming brunette ready to punch him once more.

"Hi-Hiyori!" He cried, trying to claw away from her.

"You scared the hell out of me!," Her eyebrows were knitted together and a displeased frown was obvious on her pale face.

"Hehe sorry!" He said assuringly, but Hiyori felt otherwise.

A sudden spike of suspicion rose in her guts at his flaw, but she pushed the feeling down and continued to play on.

_Yato wouldn't say sorry until I'm near to killing him._

There was no obvious point to how she could be feeling these emotions, especially since their encounters in the past few weeks ended up with this fluttering sensation in her stomach. Why wasn't she feeling these emotions now?

Shaking her head, she kneeled down and held out her hand to the injured Yato god.

He took her hand and for some reason, the usual clammy hands of his were as dry as the desert. Hiyori's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she felt not a single emotion at their interlocked hands. At this point, the high schooler was very concerned as they both stood up and faced each other.

The phone in her pocket buzzed to life and she turned to side pocket to take the piece of technology out. She quickly pressed the answer button, without checking the caller ID.

"Yo!" She said , expecting one of her school friends to be the one to speak next.

"Hey Hiyori! Yukine needs some help here he-"

The rest of the words were blocked out and Hiyori's eyes widened in confusion.

_But Yato's right he-_

A bunched fist came to her stomach causing her to drop to the floor with a loud thud. The smartphone flew out of her hand and skid across the floor before stopping right before the wall.

"What the fu-"

A barrage of kicks went towards her middle and Hiyori could feel blood spurt out of mouth. Her arms unconsiously flew across her stomach trying to offer more protection, but that didn't stop anything.

"HIYORI?" Yato's voice could clearly be heard even without the speakers on.

Pulling whatever strength she had left, Hiyori barely managed to whisper out through a bloody mouth,"Gods...help."

Black dots covered her vision and Hiyori began to fall into the deep abyss of unconsiousness as the assault began to lessen with "Yato" towering over her while taking deep breaths to calm himself down. His disguise was dropped and he was at least 6'5 with a slightly wrinkled black suit. He had practically no body fat or muscle, as his shown flesh was bony and pale.

Seeing a bright flash of blue through her almost closed lids behind her assaulter, Hiyori's almost paralyzed stomach filled with uncertain happiness.

Instead of the deep blue or orange-hazel eyes she hoped to see, she was met with shocked red orbs and a messy pile of long,jet black hair.

She closed her eyes in defeat and hoped to end the unbearable pain soon.

"Itako?! What have you done?!"

For the first time in her life, Hiyori welcomed death to take her. Because if that one person she trusted the most couldn't answer her plea, she didn't know if anyone else could.

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap to chappie 1! If you do happen to read this feel free to leaving a review. Chappie 2 should be up also :)  
**

**Noragami (c) Adachitoka **


End file.
